The Naruto Uzumaki Movie
by Ucha Nekome
Summary: My first pardoy, and fanfic. I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

The Naruto Usumaki movie

(Comments from the writer) Koniichiwa! First I'd like to give my firm thanks to all who read my first parody and fanfic. Arigatou. Also I want to thank my friend Hikari who helped me get an account on this sight. Not to mention Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network. Love you guys! Now enjoy this awkward paring. P.S. This takes place in Sippuden.

(SpongeBob) Naruto

(Patrick) Konahamaru

(Squidward) Sasuke

(Mindy) Hinata

(King Neptune) Lord Hiyashi

(Mr. Krabs) Lady Tsunade

(Sandy) Sakura

(Mrs. Puff) Tenten

(Gary) Ucha

(Perch Perkins) Hikari

(Plankton) Itachi

(Karen) Kisame

(Dennis) Deidara

(The Monsters) All the Demons

(Phil) Zuko

(David Hasslehoff) Magnadramon

(The Cyclops) Pain

(The two idiots) Pumpkinmon and Gatsumon

(Thugs) Rogue Ninja

(The Narrator) Gatomon and Lilly

(The Pirates) The Naruto fan club

Chapter 1: The movie begins!

It was a beautiful day. The Naruto fan club was eagerly waiting outside their clubhouse for Diggie one of their senior naruto club members to return.

"I GOT THEM, I GOT THEM!!" A voice yelled

"Look! He's back!" Said Crowla Nestin who was second in command.

"I got them captain!" said Diggie. He had a giant grin on his face.

Their captain was tall, lanky, and wore a Kakashi outfit.

"I never thought I'd see it with my own eye!" Said the captain, as he held up the items that everyone had waited for. "Ticket's to the Naruto Movie!"

They all grabbed one and hustled onto the fan-club-bus. All the way they sang Naruto songs and talked all about Naruto. When they got there, they pushed and shoved through the ticket line, concession stand, and theater aisles to get the best seats. Slowly the curtains rose. And the movie started...

The movie opened on the seinary of the 5 Hokage faces carved into the side of the mountain. Suddenly a cat-like voice spoke up in the back-ground...

"Ah the hidden leaf village." The voice belonged to Lilly the cat.

"So Mysterious." Said another voice belonging to Gatomon.

"So beautiful." Said Lilly.

"So...Umm...Hidden by leaves?" Said Gatomon.

Then they both said. "Our story begins, at the hidden leaf villages famous eatery the Irumishi Noodle Shop." The seen changed to the Irumishi Noodle Shop. "Were..." But as soon as the seen changed the mood did too. Reporters and ninja were gathered in front of the noodle shop, which was surrounded by yellow tape. the ninja were telling people to get back. "What?" Said Gatomon and Lilly. "Wait a minute, what's going on here!?"

A bunch of reporters surrounded Lady Tsunade. they were asking her questions, but all she said was. "We Have a situation in there I'd rather not discuss until the 6th Hokage gets here!"

"There he is!" said one of the reporters.

Suddenly a black carriage with hot rod flames sped by being pulled by feudal lords bulls. It turned hard and curved to a stop. The carriage door opened and a black cowboy boot with a cobra on it stepped out. And who was wearing this boot? Why none other than Naruto Usumaki.

"Talk to me grams." Said Naruto flatly as he walked toward the seen.

"A lord of a distant country came to visit, and he wanted to by some raman." Said Lady Tsunade. "It started out as a simple order, Miso ramen with BBQ pork. But when he took a bite...NO PORK!!" She burst into tears, but Naruto slapped her.

"Get ahold of yourself Tsunade." Said Naruto as he tured and squnted his eyes. "I'm Going in."

He slipped under the curtain to find a man crying.

"Take it easy friend. I'm the Hokage of this village." He said as he walked up to the man, and put a briefcase on the table. "Do you got a name?"

"Z-Zuko..." Said the man.

"Do you have a family Zuko?" Asked Naruto as he put on a pair of rubber gloves. Snap!

"Eh...eh...eh..."

Naruto snapped his fingers twice. "Common Zuko stay with me! Lets hear about that family!"

"Um...I have a wife and two beautiful children." Answered Zuko.

"That's what it's all about." Said Naruto. "Can I ask you to do something for me Zuko?"

"W-what?" Asked Zuko a little scared.

"Say pork." He said as he slowly used a pair of tweezers to lower the pork to the ramen boal.

life saport beeping in the background going faster and faster until the seen change

He stepped out (Zuko forgive me!) carrying Zuko, who held the ramen bowl with a smile, and said. "Order up!"

Every one gathered around him lifted him up and said. "THREE CHEERS FOR THE HOKAGE! HIP HIP BRiNG HIP HIP BRiNG"

Naruto woke to his alarm clock. He was in his pajamas...It was just a dream. (Thank goodness! --)

He stopped his alarm clock and Jumped out of bed and burst into the door of his roommate, Ucha's room. "Ucha! I had that dream again."

"-- The one were you dropped dead for wakening me?..." Said Ucha.

"No...The one were I become Hokage." Said Naruto.

"Whatever..." She turned her back to him.

"And you know what? It's finally going to come true because today!" He turned to the calender with kittens on it and took a red marker to it. "Pardon this calender...Is the day of the Hokage naming ceremony! Where Lady Tsunade who has retired will name the 6th Hokage!"

"Oh ya. I almost forgot." Said Ucha sitting up. "I wonder who it gonna be."

"Who's it gonna be!" Said Naruto in shock as though it were obvious. "Why don't you ask my wall of 486 consecutive successful missions!" He pointed to the wall behind him.

"HAY! How'd those get there?!" Said Ucha angrily.

"Well I'm off to the naming ceremony! Hokage! BELIEVE IT!"

He left the room and got dressed in his room. He ate ramen and took a sip of milk. Ucha came out in her nightgown and took a yogurt out of the fridge. She turned to Naruto and said. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. That milk is past it's expiration date. I can smell it from here..."Naruto immediately spit out the milk...

Later he was on his way to the ceremony. Yelling "Hokage! Believe it!" He passed the bath house were Sasuke was taking a bath. Thinking he was alone he was singing. "Ladade ladado ladadum Ladade ladado ladadum..." Suddenly a voice came from behind him and he didn't even notice. It too was singing. "Ladade ladado ladadum Ladade ladado ladadum..." The voice was Naruto. He was standing on the water, fully clothed, behind Sasuke scrubbing his back with a wash brush.

"AAAAHHH! NARUTO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Yelled Sasuke thoroughly embarrassed.

"Hay Sasuke. I wanted to tell you something." Said Naruto.

"Can't it wait til we get to the naming ceremony?!" Asked Sasuke.

"There'll be no time at the naming ceremony." Said Naruto.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Asked Sasuke.

"I just wanted to tell you I'll be mentioning you in my Hokage acceptance speech..."

"GET OUT!!" Yelled Sasuke as he Through him out of the bath house.

"That sounds like the 6th Hokage!" Said a voice from above. It was Konahamaru. His head was sticking out of the hollow trunk passage.

"That's right Konahamaru." Said Naruto. "And after the ceremony were going were all the best ramen is!"

"You mean?" Said Konahamaru.

"The Irumishi Noodle shop." Said Naruto.

"WOOOHOOO!!" Said Konahamaru as he jumped down on top Naruto's shoulders.

"Ooof! Konahamaru get off me! You're heavy!" Said Naruto.

"Oops! Sorry boss." He climbed off Naruto.

Naruto looked at the bath house clock. "Uh-oh! I'm gonna be late! See ya later Konahamaru!" He said to the kid as he ran off.

"See ya later boss!" Said Konahamaru. "And keep an eye out for me at the ceremony! I've got a little surprise for you!"

Meanwhile, In front of the house of the Hokage. Hikari Ino was holding a microphone in front of a camera. She was giving an interview to Lady Tsunade.

"Hello! Hikari Ino here, coming to you live in front of the house of the Hokage! I'm here with Lady Tsunade. Lady Tsunade I'm sure the village is wondering what made you retire?"

"Well. As of a couple weeks ago I had gotten into a horrible accident and lost a majority of my chakara with no way to restore it." She had a scar across the purple diamond shape on her forehead.

"Gasp! Lost most your chakara! How can that happen?!" Asked Hikari.

"During a fight with the Akoutskii leader, Pain, my forehead got damaged, and I've been storing chakara there for years. So all the chakara spilled out. Luckily I had enough left to save myself and keep my form. But I have about as much power as a preschooler..."

"That's terrible!" Said Hikari. " What do you plan to do after you've retired?"

"Well I plan to go back to doing what I do best. Playing cards and winning at the slots!"

"Umm...yah..." Said Hikari.

Meanwhile, a man was watching them from a distance. Hiding in the trees was Itachi... "No chakara huh..."

"What you thinking about Itachi" Said Kisame, who was standing next to him.

"No one in that pathetic village is as strong as she was..." He answered. "I think it's time we made our move. Soon the village will tear it self apart, and when that happens there'll be no one to stop us. By tomorrow I'll have the scroll, and when I do, I'll separate that dim-wit Naruto from that fox. Then Pain will be unstoppable."

Minutes later, In front of the house of the Hokage, Lady Tsunade stood to speak. "Hello, and welcome. We've gathered here today to name the new Hokage."

A voice came from the adiance. It was Tenten. "WE PAID 900 YEN FOR THIS?!"

"I PAID 1000!!"

"As you all know I've decided to retire." Tsunade continued. "So without anymore delay we will go onto the naming of the 6th Hokage."

Suddenly out of the audience came Naruto's voice, loud and clear. He was clapping hard. "OW! OH YAH! THAT'S RIGHT! WOO YAH! WOOHOO! OW! SHUSH!" The person he shushed was Sasuke, who was looking at Naruto as though he were crazy, but didn't say anything. We all know what he was thinking. (Naruto you loser! Shut up!)

"Umm...o...k...Well anyway, the person who'll be Hokage is a strong, hardworking ninja!"

"She's right!" Thought Naruto.

"His surname you all know it starts with a "U!"

"Yes!" Thought Naruto.

"The next Hokage is..."

"YES?!" Thought Naruto.

"SASUKE UCHIHA!" Said Lady Tsunade, as a banner was unrolled with the Uchiha symble on it.

"YYYYYEEEEEESSSSSS!! YYYYAAAAAAHHH!! OH better luck next time buddy!" He said as he shook Sasuke's hand. As he ran onto the he yelled "WOOOHOOO!! YAH!! ALL RIGHT WOO!!" He stood up on the stage. "People of the Hidden Leaf Village! As Hokage I'll..." But Lady Tsunade Interrupted him. "Umm Naruto..."

"Hold on fokes I'm getting an important news flash from granny Tsunade. Go ahead Grams."

She whispered in his ear."Mermmer mermmer mermmer..."

"I making a complete what of myself?" Asked Naruto.

"Mermmer mermmer mermmer..." She whispered.

"The most embarrassing thing you've ever seen?" He asked.

"Mermmer mermmer mermmer..." She whispered.

"And now it's worse cause I'm repeating everything you say into the microphone?..."

"OH FOR PEAT'S SAKE NARUTO!! You didn't become Hokage!"

"What?!" Asked Naruto in shock.

"You-did not-become-Hokage!" Said Lady Tsunade.

"But why?!" Said Naruto, outraged and sad at the same time.

"Naruto..." Began Tsunade. "Your a great ninja, one of the best...but being Hokage takes allot of responsibility...and Sasuke...well he's more...Mature than you..."

"I'M NOT MATURE?!" Said Naruto outraged.

"Listen theirs a word for people like you and that word is...Umm let me think..." Said Tsunade.

"A freak!" Yelled some guy.

"No not a freak." Said Tsunade.

"A Goofball!" Yelled Ino.

"Closer. but not quite."

A bunch of suggestions came out of the audience "A ding-a-ling!" "A wingnut!" "A knuckle-head-mic-spazatron!"

"May I suggest #1 hiperactive knuckle-headed ninja." Said Kakashi.

"ENOUGH!!" Yelled Tsunade. "Listen what I'm trying to say is your just a kid. An being Hokage is an adult job, understand."

"Ya I understand..." Said Naruto in an angery and thuroghly dissapointed voice, and he ran off.

"Naruto! Wait!" Said Sakura but Kakashi put his hand on her shoulder, and shook his head no. Indicating to her to leave Naruto alone.

"Sigh Poor kid..." Said Lady Tsunade.

Suddenly Konahamaru showed up used the sexy jutsu and held up a sign saying (GO NARUTO) In which he yelled " GO NARUTO!!" All the guy's fanted from sexual shock. Blood running from their noses. The girls getting ready to attack.

No one could hear Naruto crying. His dream was ruind.


	2. Chapter 2

(Hi again! Sorry all through the first chapter I accidentally spelled Naruto's last name wrong…Not only that but I spelled it right in the title. Stupid huh? Anyway here's the second chapter. Now that Naruto's dream is ruined let's see how he deals with this crushing knowlage.)

Chapter 2: The Hat of the Huga Clan.

In the main household of the Huga clan Lord Hiyashi and his daughters Hinata and Anabi were eating dinner. Hinata looked down at her plate. She was thinking about Naruto and what happened at the naming ceremony. "Poor Naruto. That dream meant everything to him..." She said accidentally out loud.

"If you want _my _opinion, the kid's nuts." Said Anabi bluntly. "I don't know why Konahamaru thinks he's so great! I mean, look what he's teaching him! That kid got what he deserved. Sickening!" She shivered.

"Yes, but it's used to stun your opponent..." Said Hinata in a shy and hesitant voice. "I mean...it could be very useful..." She blushed embarrassed at what she was saying.

"It's a disgrace to women everywhere." Said Anabi.

"All right, enough of this!" Said Lord Hiyashi.

"Oh daddy. Your just embarrassed that you fainted too!" Said Anabi. "That was so funny your nose was bleeding everywhere!" (Ha ha! Strike one!)

"That's it! Anabi go to your room! And your not to come out till the end of the month! You can leave for training and meals, that's it!" Said Hiyashi, more embarrassed than angry.

"But daddy!" Anabi protested.

"No buts, GO!" Said Hiyashi.

"Fine! Mermmer mermmer mermmer..." She said, saying something to herself I'd rather not repeat.

"Father...don't you think your...maybe being...a little harsh?" Said Hinata.

He took off the hat he was wearing, and said. "Hinata what's this?"

"Um, the hat of the Huga?" Said Hinata.

"Yes, and what does it do?" Hiyashi asked.

"I covers your bald spot." She said as she pointed to his receding hair-line.

"It's NOT bald!...It's...thinning." He said. "Anyway this hat does more than cover a _slightly _receding hair-line. It holds power and knowledge that only the head of the Huga can know, if anyone else got a-hold of this it would spell doom for our clan. One day you will wear this hat..."

"I'M GONNA BE BALD!!" Hinata squeaked, thinking Naruto would never like her then.

"Thinning! Anyway you'll never lead the Huga clan unless you learn to be responsible, and run the clan with an iron fist. Like your father." He put something back on, but it wasn't the hat. It was a cushion. (Ya, and he had a proud look on his face too. Ooh, strike two!) Someone had used a form of substitution jutsu on the hat.

"Oh no! Umm father..." Said Hinata. She had noteced the switch right away.

"What is it?" Said Hiyashi, totally unaware that he was wearing a cushion. (Ooh strike three! your dense! -)

"Your umm hat is gone." Said Hinata in the sweetest voice she could.

Hiyashi took the cushion off his head. A look of horror was on his face."What the? THE HAT IS GONE!!"

"It's ok father we can buy you a new hat..." Said Hinata a little scared.

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR A WORD I SAID?! THAT HAT CONTAINS SECRETS KNOWN ONLY BY THE HEAD OF THE HUGA HOUSEHOLD! ME!!"

"But father...Why did why did you hide the secrets in a hat?" Asked Hinata confused.

"IT WASN'T MY IDEA! THIS IS BAD!! THIS IS VERY BAD!! IF THE THIEF PUTS IT ON IT'LL MEAN THE END OF THE HUGA!!"

Meanwhile Itachi Ran through the trees in his hands was the hat. But he didn't plan to put it on. No, he had other plans for it. As he ran he ran right passed the Irumishi Noodle shop, were Naruto was crying his eyes out. The square was bustling with the noise of celebration. Nearby some kids were being entertained by a man in one of those mascot outfits.

He was joined by Konahamaru who said the worst thing possable. "How's the 6th Hokage!" Naruto just cryed harder. "Wow.The pressure already setting in..."

"No Konahamaru! I didn't become Hokage!" He said, rather agitated at Konahamaru. Naruto felt embarrassed. He wasn't a kid. Why was he crying?

"What? But why boss?" Asked Konahamaru.

"Lady Tsunade says I'm a kid..." He said as he stopped crying all together, trying to prove himself right.

"A KID?! But that's like saying I'm a kid!" Said Konahamaru. (Actually, Konahamaru's still only 12 years old so technically he is a kid. Naruto's 15 so he's a teenager.)

"Here's your ramen kiddy bowl." said Ayame the owner's daghter who worked there.

"Umm, I'm suppose to get a toy with this." She through him a toy kunai.

"I'm going home..." Said Naruto.

"You sure?" Asked Konahamaru through a mouth full of ramen.

"Ya...I'm not in a ramen mood..." Said Naruto.

"Here's your triple pork miso ramen." Said the chef.

Naruto stopped...that was his favorite ramen. He didn't know why it was so good. There was just something about it...He turned back to the counter, and said. "A triple pork miso ramen bowl huh?...I guess I could use one of them..."

"That's the spirit boss!" Konahamaru said as he patted Naruto on the back. "Waiter! We need another one over here!"

They gave Naruto a bowl, and at the same time they scarfed the ramen down. "Boy, Konahamaru that hit the spot." Said Naruto. "Waiter two more please!"

"Umm dad are you sure that recipe is right?" Asked Ayame, looking at the cook book.

"That's what says. But I know there's something I'm missing..."

They ate their bowls down. "Oh waiter!"

They ate more..."Waaaaiiiiteeerrrrrr!"

And more."Waaaiiitooorrr!"

"WAITER!!"

"Uh-oh!" Said the chef. "Umm Ayame we've got a problem!"

"What is it father?" She asked

"Um you know that ingredient you were worried about..." Said the chef. He was sweating like crazy.

"The saki?" Said Ayame.

"Gulp! Yup...Um... Ayame..." Said the chef. "I think I made a mistake...you see every time I put the saki in last right?"

"Yes..." Said Ayame a little scared.

"Well It says here that I'm suppose to cook the saki with the ramen so it would burn up all the alcohol but still have the same taste...he he..."

"Well that explains that." Said Ayame. She pointed at Naruto and Konahamaru who were out in the street. They had grabbed a hold of one of the mascots in the street who was dressed up as a peanut. (Sorry! I couldn't resist! -)

"Hey everybody!" Said Naruto clearly drunk. Poor Konahamaru was even worse off than Naruto. "This little number goes out to my two bestest friends in the whole world! Kona...Kona... Konahamerfrssen...and this peanut guy! It's called..." Both Naruto and Konahamaru said it at the same time. "WAITER!!" And then they fainted.

The next morning,wile Lady Tsunade was giving Sasuke some advise on how to be a good Hokage. Somewhere else Naruto was waking up from his hang-over with a splitting headache.

"Hay...Kid wake up..." Said the chef. "Are you ok?"

"Ya...Umm" Said Naruto. He noticed that Konahamaru was asleep face down on the ground. "Konahamaru! Hay buddy!" Naruto noticed the time. "Uh-oh look at the time! I was suppose to show up for my missions an hour ago! Granny Tsunade will..." He squinted his eyes with hatred. "Granny Tsunade..."

Meanwhile, Hiyashi and Hinata rode in on a carriage pulled by deer. It stopped right in front of the of the door of the house of the Hokage.

"Stay in the carriage Hinata! This won't take long..." Said Hyashi, who was wearing another hat to cover his bald spot.

"Father please don't do anything rash." Begged Hinata.

But he ignored her. He stormed into the building, up the stairs to the room were Tsunade and Sasuke were.

"TSUNADE!" Yelled Hyashi.

"What is it Hyashi?" Asked Tsunade.

"You stoled the hat of the Huga you cannot deny! But clever as you are you left one cunning piece of evidence at the seen of the crime!" Hyashi held out a piece of paper. It was a note. Tsunade read it.

"I stoled the hat. SIGNED LADY TSUNADE!!" She yelled outraged. "You can't honestly believe I wrote that?"

"We'll see." He looked at the paper with his byakugan. Then he looked at her hand. "Ah-ha! Your finger prints are all over the note! And not just that..." He held out a blond hair. "This too was found at the seen."

"This is crazy! I DIDN'T STEAL IT!" She yelled. Just then the phone rang, but the answering machine took the call.

"Hello Tsunade. This is Zen, the guy you sold the hat to, Hyashi's hat. Anyway I just wanted to say thank you, for selling me the hat, Hyashi's hat, which is now in Hell City. Bye.

"Umm, wrong number." Said Tsunade nervously.

"THE HAT OF THE HUGA IS NOW IN THE FORBIDDEN HELL CITY!!" Yelled Hyashi.

"It's not what it looks like!" Said Tsunade.

"PREPARE TO DIE!!" Yelled Hyashi. Sasuke blocked him right in time and said. "Don't be so hastie."

"LET GO!"

"Please! I'm not a crook! Ask anyone they'll voudge for me!"

"All right." He turned Sasuke "Do you have anything to say about Tsunade."

"I, -burp- have something to say about granny Tsunade!" Said Naruto. He was standing in the doorway still pritty drunk.

"Naruto! You came here just in time! Tell Hyashi all about me!" Said Tsunade.

"I've known Lady Tsunade for many, -burp- years..." Naruto started. " And I always thought she was a great Hokage..."

"See a great Hokage!" Said Tsunade.

"But now I know that SHE'S A GREAT BIG JERK!!" Yelled Naruto. "I DESERVED TO BE HOKAGE! BUT YOU DIDN'T MAKE ME HOKAGE, CAUSE YOU THINK I'M A KID! Well I'm 100 precent MAN! And this MAN has something to say to yooouuu..." Naruto stuck out his tong and blew a big raspberry at Tsunade. "THERE! I think I made my point."

Tsunade stood there staring at Naruto. Her mouth hung open...

"Any other takers...No ok then." He positioned himself for the 8 trigrams maneuver...Naruto recognised this stance. He snaped out of it. Then the wheels in his head started moving again. If that move was used on Tsunade in her currant state. She would die.

"NOOOOO!!" He jumped in front of Tsunade. "I'm flattered you would do this for me. But being Hokage isn't worth killing Tsunade over."

"I'm not doing this for you! She stold my hat."

"Your...hat..." Said Naruto thinking. "Is this guy's nuts" "Umm Lord Hyashi. Don't you think it's a little _harsh_ to kill someone over a stupid hat..."

"You don't understand! That hat holds the many secrets of the Huga clan."

"You put them in a hat?..." Said Naruto, still thinking he was nuts.

"It wasn't _my _idea!" Said Hyashi.

"Still...What if I got the hat?"

"YOU? GO TO HELL CITY!" He started laughing uncontrollably. "No one who's ever gone to Hell City has ever returned. What makes you think you could do it? Your just a kid."

"I'M NOT A KID!" Naruto yelled. "I've fought a lot of things. How bad can Hell City be?" Naruto thought.

"Move, so I can give this thife what she diserves!"

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU!"

"Fine then...I'LL JUST HAVE TO KILL YOU BOTH!!"

"FATHER!" Said Hinata, who was standing in the doorway. "Please I beg you don't do this!"

"HINATA!"

"Where's your compassion? Naruto is willing to risk his life to save Lady Tsunade! Can't you give him a chance?...May I remind you of your little problem." She took off his hat, revealing his bald spot. Naruto burst out laughing. "Your going bald now that's just hilarious!" He said.

"Alright! Alright!" He said as he took back his hat. "But when your little hero doesn't return. I'll kill that woman!" He turned to Naruto. "You have ten days!"

But Konahamaru poped up out of nowere and said. "He can do it in nine!"

"Eight!" Said Hyashi.

"Seven!" Said Konahamaru.

"Six!" Said Hyashi.

Before Konahamaru could say anything else he was tackled by Naruto and Tsunade.

"Six it is than!" Said Hyashi. "You can take one Ninja with you. Until the hat is returned the thief shall remain frozen were she now stands." He used a freezing jutsu on Tsunade and left.

Hinata stayed behind. "Naruto. I'm sorry my father was like that...-gulp-" Hinata was blushing. "The rode to Hell City is dangerous." It's the homeland of the Akoutskii...Demons and rogue ninja are said to line it's path. The Akoutskii leader guards the borders...Umm here take this scroll." Hinata handed Naruto a red scroll. "I stoled it from my father... It will take you back to the hidden leaf village...I have to go good luck Naruto" She ran out and the moment she reached the carriage she fainted...

Naruto tuned to Lady Tsunade. "It's ok Lady Tsunade Sasuke and I..." But Sasuke interrupted him.

"Naruto I can't go. If anyone found out what happened here there would be a riot. So someone needs to keep the village under check."

"O.K. then I'll ask someone else." Asked Naruto.

"No, you won't you can't tell anyone what happened here." Said Sasuke.

"Then what am I suppose to do." Asked Naruto.

"Take Konahamaru." Sasuke suggested.

"_What_?" Said Naruto, shocked.

"Yeah boss I'll do it I've learned allot since you taught me! I know allot of jutsu!" Said Konahamaru.

"It seems I don't have any other choice..." Said Naruto. "Lady Tsunade there's no need to fear your life is in good hands."

Lady Tsunade looked at them through the Ice. And thought to herself. "I'm doomed!"


	3. Chapter 3

(Yo. Sorry it took me so long. I had writer's block during the Holiday season, and this chapter was especially hard. Dang it! I got the noodle shop's name wrong! Sure, I remember the daughter's name, but I can't remember the name of the shop! It's Itchiraku right? Aww man! I also spelled Konohamaru wrong! Boy am I a terrible speller! Well time to break into the Naruto DVDs! Anyway once again I bring you Naruto, driving a giant ramen bowl! (Just kidding!)

Chapter 3: Resteraunts, Casinos, and Bars

Naruto and Konohamaru were standing at the gates of the village. Both ready for anything.

"Let's go Konohamaru!" Said Naruto.

"Right Boss!" Said Konohamaru.

.............

"So tell me which way is this Hell city anyway?" Asked Naruto.

"HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO KNOW?!"

"The way to Hell City is due south of here." Said a voice behind them. Naruto tuned...It was Neji. "Hinata told me...Unfortunately I can't help. However; I can give you this map. Only Jonine like myself have access to it, but I think I'll make an exception." He handed the map to Naruto.

"Gee Neji...Thanks..."

"It's nothing, just be sure you bring that back along with the hat..." He gave him that smirk that Naruto could never read. "Besides...if anyone can survive this...It's you."

"Thanks Neji. I owe you one." Said Naruto.

"No Problem." Said Neji. He turned and left.

"Um boss...Who was that?" Asked Konohamaru.

"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Said Naruto. "He's Neji Hyuga! He's the first person I fought in the third round of the Chunine exams! Remember?!"

"Oh yeah! Sorry about that" Said Konohamaru thoroughly embarrassed. "He's a Jonine now right?"

"That's right!" Said Naruto. "But that doesn't matter now, we have to get moving."

"Right Boss!" Said Konohamaru. And in a leap, they were off.

Meanwhile; Itachi walked right into the house of the Hokage. Walked right in front of the frozen statue of Lady Tsunade.

"Patetic...You use to be the pride of the Leaf Village. Now look at you."

Itachi walked passed her. He took something off the wall. It was the scroll of sealing... (You know the giant "scroll thing" in episode 1. You know you want to see what's in it.) "I suppose you wouldn't mind if I borrowed this."

"That was almost too easy. You should really consider locking this up somewhere. But that would be too much work for the woman who is known as the princess of the slugs." And with that, he left. Leaving Tsunade feeling helpless as ever...

Meanwhile; Naruto and Konohamaru had stopped at a diner. There they found two unusual waiters. "Remember, we're only here to eat and go that's it. We have no time for anything else."

"What can we do for you." Said the waiter with a body like rocks.

"We need ramen A.S.A.P.!" Something told Naruto these guys were not the hospitable type...And he was right.

"Oh no, Pumpkinmon it's a life or death situation! They NEED ramen! Ha ha ha!" Said the Waiter sarcastically to the chef.

"Ya, Gatsumon they're dieing of hunger! He He He!" Said Pumpkinmon.

"Were you two dumb kids heading?" Asked Gatsumon.

"KID'S!" Yelled Konohamaru.

"Now, now Konohamaru..." Said Naruto. He got right into Gatsumon's face "LISTEN UP, YOU LITTLE ROCK MAN! WE'RE MEN, GOT THAT M-E-N. And for your information, we're going to hell city!"

"Hell city! Isn't that place the Akoutsuki hide away?" said Gatsumon.

"Yep!"said Naruto enthusiastically.

"Gatsumon take off your hat in respect...Respect for the DEAD! HAHAHAHA" Said Pumpkinmon mockingly.

"HAHAHAHA Ya! You two dip-sticks wouldn't make it 10 seconds over the southern border!" Said Gatsumon.

"Oh ya we'll just see about that." Naruto said. "Common! Let's get out of here."

"Yeah we have supplies! We don't have to eat here!" Said Konohamaru.

They left the restaurant. And in a few footsteps they crossed the, south border of the Land of Fire. With a gust of wind all their stuff was gone. Including Neji's map...

"How long was that..." Asked Naruto to Pumpkinmon and Gatsumon who were watching them leave in the doorway.

"12" Said Pumpkinmon.

Both Naruto and Konohamaru said "IN YOUR FACE! WHOOOHOOO!!!" Then feeling good about themselves left...

"There Dead..." Said Gatsumon...

Meanwhile, Sasuke was noticing some odd things about the people of the Hidden Leaf Village. They were all wearing odd hats...

"Say, Sakura were did you get that hat?" Sasuke asked her when it got rediculous.

"Didn't you know? Lady Tsunade's giving them away as a requirement. You _have_to wear them. I, however; hate them." Said Sakura.

"Lady Tsunade?...When did this happen?..." Asked Sasuke. More to himself

"At the opening of the new casino. That's Lady Tsunade for you...Building a casino in the Hidden Leaf Village." Answered Sakura.

"Too much like her..." Replied Sasuke

"I thought you knew all this Sasuke...I mean you_ are _Hokage." Said Sakura.

"Yes...I am..." He turned and left.

"Sasuke! Wait for me *swoon*" Sakura ran after him.

Meanwhile, Anemine was interviewing who she thought was Lady Tsunade. But in fact was Itachi. (This ones for you Anemine!)

"This is Anemine Waratei here. Reporting from the new casino Slug it Out Slots, which is raking in the doh! Lady Tsunade everyone wants to know what's with the weird hats." Asked Anemine.

"Anything for you Anemine. It's a form of advertisement. When people wear my hats. They think let's go to the casino, and here they are." Said the fake Tsunade.

"Well there you have it! I love the slots! Ooh let me try." Asked Anemine.

"Of course, just wear this hat." Said the fake Tsunade. Anemine let the fake put the hat on her head, and skipped over to a slot machine. A bunch of guy's fallowing her...

Suddenly Sasuke barged through the doors. "Lady Tsunade, may I have a word with you?"

"Of course." Said the fake.

"Alone!" Yelled Sasuke.

"...Very well..." Said the fake. They went into an office.

"What is it, dear Sasuke?..." Asked the fake.

"Don't give me that why don't you show me who you really are, and wile your at it release the genjutsu!"

"Well well you have grown haven't you, Little brother? But your too late now the entire town is now under my control, contrary to the main branch of the Hyuga!" The fake reviled his true form as Itachi. "However; that will be mine too."

"ITACHI?!" Sasuke yelled in anger. His anger blinded him to what was behind him. By the time he did, it was too late...Before he knew it he was losing consciousness. The last thing he saw before all went black was Sakura's blank lifeless face...

Naruto and Konohamaru were lost...and they were arguing about it! wonderful right?...

"I'm telling you boss. We're lost!" Argued Konohamaru.

"And I say we're not!" Argued Naruto.

"Yes we are! Why don't we stop here at this restaurant and ask for directions?" Suggested Konohamaru.

"First of all that's a bar! Second of all we're NOT lost!" Said Naruto stubbornly.

"O.K...Were are we?" Asked Konohamaru

"That's easy we're....we're...*Growl*...We're only going in for a look." Said Naruto giving in to the argument...And his stomich.

They went to the window to see if it was safe for them....The answer,...no...

"Umm boss umm are those rouge ninja?" Asked Konohamaru.

"Ya...Hay, but if we take our headbands off well be ok...I think..." Naruto said.

"Hay boss our stuff!" Said Konohamaru!

"OOH! I'll go in and beat the hell out of him, and get our stuff back!" Said Naruto.

"Boss don't you think unnecessary conflict would just worsen the situation...." Said Konohamaru.

"Your right but to do this stealth like we'll need a distraction." Said Naruto.

"OOH! I want to be the distraction." Said Konohamaru eagerly.

They got up Naruto snuck in. Konohamaru walked right in however and yelled to everyone in the bar "CAN I HAVE EVERYONE'S ATTENTION!" There was an abrupt pause..."I need to use the bathroom..."

"Umm it's that way." Said the random ninja who took their things. He looked down to see Naruto taking back his stuff.

"RUN FOR IT!" Naruto yelled to Konohamaru, as the pulled him out of the bar of angry ninja. They ended up running all night...


	4. Chapter 4

(Once again, sorry for taking so long! I had another case of writers block...but thakfully I'm over it!...I think...We'll see.)

Chapter 4: Hinata's Fib

Itachi was standing on the roof of the casino Slug-It-Up-Slots. Kisame came along.

"Kisame...Everything is going according to plan..." Said Itachi.

"Are you sure you should be taking it easy?" Kisame asked. "After all that Nine-Tailed brat is heading toward Hell city. If I learned anything it's not to underestimate that kid."

"Already been handled..." Said Itachi. "I sent Deidara..."

"YOU DID WHAT?" Said Kisame. "Itachi, are you sure that was a smart Idia? I mean...it's not as if I don't trust your judgement...but..._Deidara_?"

"He's a cold-blooded predator...Who else is there for the job." Said Itachi.

"Pain won't like it if Deidara kills Nine-Tails..." Said Kisame.

"I'll cross that particular bridge when we get there." Said Itachi. "Besides, I told him not to kill him...Just incapacitate him.

"Alright but if he does kill him don't expect me to linger..." Replied Kisame.

"If it makes you feel better I sent Tobi with him..."

"He he I'd bet he_ loved_that!" Said Kisame sarcastically.

Meanwhile, Deidara came upon the rogue ninja tavern on his giant clay explosive bird that he called "art". Tobi grabbing the clay tail feathers for dear life...

"Sempai sempai! Look look!" Said Tobi. "Let's stop for some food!"

"No time." Said Deidara. Then his stomach growled..." Fine just a bite..."

Tobi let go of the bird's clay feathers, and said "WEEEEEEEEE! Come Sempai! Fun fun!" as he fell, and landed face first on the ground. After Deidara landed Tobi jumped to his feet. "Sempai! I'll race you inside!"

Deidara just waled in. When he got inside Tobi had already ordered him dumplings...

"Is that all you eat?" Asked Deidara.

"No I eat Taiuyaki and cake and cookie's and pie and..." He was cut of by Deidara who was Annoyed

"OK I GET IT YOU LIKE SWEET'S!

"Were you able to catch them?" Said someone else in the bar. "No..." Said another. "The blond one and tiny got away..."

"Excuse me?" Asked Deidara."Did one of them wear an orange jacket?"

Meanwhile Naruto and Konohamaru were on there way south again supplies once again in their possession.

"Do you think we lost them?" Asked Konohamaru.

"I think so..." Said Naruto. They stopped in a large beautiful field. The grass flowed in waves. "Hey...Konohamaru? Do you hear something?"

"No..." He answered as Naruto started walking off. "Boss? Hay boss! Naruto!" He wasn't listening. "NARUTO!" He just kept going.

Konohamaru fallowed him half way through the Field before realizing his friend was under some sort of genjutsu. The source of this was a pale but beautiful woman in a plane white dress. She was moving her lips as though she were singing, but nothing came out.

"Accursed vixen! You let Naruto go!" Demanded Konohamaru. At that moment the field vanished to show a waste land of human skeletons. The woman transformed into a giant human-like bird.

"YOU DARE INSULT THE SIREN!" Said the bird in a screeching voice. She then swooped down and grabbed both Naruto and Konohamaru.

"LET GO!" Said Konohamaru.

"NEVER!" Screeched the Siren. "YOU WILL SUFFER A MORE THAN ANY OF MY FORMER PRAY AS I CAST YOU IN THE TRENCH OF A THOUSAND SCREAMS"

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" Konohamaru screamed. He saw th trench only a couple yards away. "N-N-NARUTO! WAKE UP! SOMEONE HELP!" He felt so helpless...

Suddenly beams of chokra hit the bird's wings. It turned. There was Hinata Huga standing on a tall tree above them.

"PROTECTIVE EIGHT TRIGRAMS SIXTY FOUR PALMS!" She jumped and landed on the bird spraying it with chokra beams.

"WOW..." Said Konohamaru. The Siren let them go. Naruto almost hit the ground, but Konohamaru Grabbed him and softened his fall. He was still in a trance.

The bird fell to the ground next to them dead. Hinata jumped off of it. "Are you ok...NARUTO!"

"He's breathing it's just..." Said Konohamaru. "What was that? It called itself a Siren."

"A _Siren_!" said Hinata. "That explains more than it doesn't"

"What do you mean?" Asked Konohamaru.

"A Siren is a female demon who hypnotizes men into coming to them with a song only men can hear. And then...She well" Hinata didn't want to say the actual words. Especially about Naruto."...Uses them to make offspring...then when she's done she kills them..."

"Why didn't it effect me?" Asked Konohamaru.

"Well it only effects those over the age of 13. Your still 12...so..." Said Hinata.

"Well now! I'm glad I'm not a year older. So how do we get boss out of this?"

Hinata blushed...Could she really do that?...

"Well...you see um the only way to wake him up is to have someone who truly loves Naruto to...*gulp*...Kiss him..." Said Hinata blushing like crazy.

"Oh man! It couldn't have to be anyone! It had to be someone who loves him!"

"Well actually...Konohamaru...can you keep a secret?" Asked Hinata.

"Sure what is it?" Asked Konohamaru.

"Well..." Hinata wasn't sure about telling Konohamaru...but if she didn't Naruto would never wake up. "The truth is...I...well I...mite actually be...able to wake Naruto..."

"What but you said that only someone who lo..." Konohamaru smiled mischievously. "You _like _him."

"Well not-not _exactly_...like..." Said Hinata all red faced.

"No you LOVE Him!" Said Konohamaru.

"NO...well maybe...ya....ya I do..." Said Hinata still red.

"SOOOO! Well get on with it! And don't worry I won't tell. I don't want to get caught up in the middle of a love thing..." Said Konohamaru.

"Thanks...but..." She blushed even reder if that were possable. "I'm not sure I can go through with it..."

"Don't worry I'll for morality support and stuff." Said Konohamaru.

"Don't you mean _moral_support?" Asked Hinata.

"Umm...Ya whatever." Said Konohamaru.

"Ok..." Said Hinata. She looked at Naruto...She lowered his face towards his...Their lips touched (Yay)...Naruto's eyes came into focus only to see Hinata's so close to his...

"WHAT THE!" Said Naruto in shock.

Hinata backed up her face was so red out of embarrassment and many other things that it was as if all her face would never turn back. She fell backward in a faint...

"HINATA!? Are you OK! What was that all about? Were am I?! I'M SO CONFUSED!" He looked at Konohamaru. "Please Konohamaru explain this to me"

"Well you were out a long time boss." Said Konohamaru, and he explained everything that happened but conveniently left out the part were Hinata confessed her love.

"So that's what happend..." Said Naruto. He looked at poor Hinata all red faced on the ground. "It was really lucky Hinata came along when she did...I guess..."

A couple hours later Hinata woke up...Naruto looking at her from above.

"Naruto?" She said still red in the face. "Where's Konohamaru?"

"Off to get fire wood...Listen, sorry you had to kiss me." He said blushing himself.

"No! It-it was nothing...really!" Said Hinata Going back to her normal color finally.

"Really? You sure. Not that I didn't like my first actual kiss." Said Naruto.

Hinata giggled. "What about when you accidentally kissed Sasuke?"

"You know about that?!" Said Naruto embarrassed.

"I was there! Don't you remember?" Asked Hinata.

"No not really..." Said Naruto.

"Oh..." Said Hinata a little sad.

"But hey. Don't be too upset about what that..." Said Naruto. "That was a long time ago. I hardly remember how I even became a genin!"

"Yeah I guess." Hinata smiled at the fact that he was trying to make her feel better. "Um...Naruto."

"Yeah?" Asked Naruto.

"Well I...Umm...About what Konohamaru said about how I only Kissed you because I had to..." Said Hinata.

"Yeah..." Said Naruto, having no idea were this was going.

"Well I..." Said Hinata before Konohamaru came along carrying the firewood.

"Hey guys!" Said Konohamaru.

"Hey Konohamaru look who's up." Said Naruto pointing to Hinata. "Now what were you going to tell me Hinata?"

"No-nothing!" Said Hinata blushing. That didn't go unnoticed bu Konohamaru. "I'm going to go wash my face..." She said as she ran off into the forest.

Konohamaru hit Naruto on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Said Naruto rubbing his arm.

"Why didn't you tell me you were having a _Private _conversation!" Said Konohamaru.

"Huh? Konohamaru what are you talking about?" Asked Naruto.

"Nothing...You know Boss, when it comes to women you can be really clueless."

"Is this about Hinata?" Asked Naruto.

"Nevermind!" Said Konohamaru. "I'm going to bed!"

The Next morning...

"WHAT?!" Yelled Naruto and Konohamaru at the same time.

"That's right...Other than the Huga clan...everyone has been taken over."

"Why doesn't your father do anything!" Asked Naruto.

"He's too worried about his bald spot to do anything." Answered Hinata.

"Hinata...I...can't do this..." Said Naruto.

"What?" Said Hinata.

"Naruto's right..." Said Konohamaru. "We're just kids..."

"So? What's wrong with that?" Asked Hinata.

"EVERYTHING!" Said Naruto. "The whole village is in danger! Even Ucha and Hikari couldn't handle it and they're way stronger than me...Let's face it. A kid like me couldn't handle something like this..." (OK this is totally something Naruto would never say, but just roll with me guys! Kay)

"Well..." Said Hinata thinking fast. "I could use the secret Huga Maturing Jutsu..." (No such thing!)

"The what?" Asked Konohamaru.

"It'll turn you into adults!" Lied Hinata.

"Really?" Said Naruto.

"Yup!" Said Hinata. "I don't like lying to him but he needs a confidence boost...Besides it's not like it'll hurt him..." Hinata thought to herself.

"Well, what are you waiting for?!" Said Naruto.

"Ok...Um close your eyes..." Said Hinata. They both obeyed "Umm...Maturing Jutsu!" Said Hinata grabbing two leaves and putting them on Naruto's and Konohamaru's lips. "Transform..." She whispered. The leaves turned into two very realistic moustaches. She nearly laughed at the sight of Naruto and Konohamaru sporting moustaches, and made a secret note to herself not to suggest growing one to ether of them.

"Um Im *snort* done..." She didn't want to hurt their feelings so she held in the urge to laugh.

"I don't feel any differ..." He saw Konohamaru with a moustache. "OH MY GOD YOU HAVE A MOUSTACHE!"

"YOU DO TOO!" Said Konohamaru.

"Hinata you did it!" Said Naruto lifting her up in a hug. She blushed.

"Umm...N-no p-p-problem." She saw him happy. "I know I shouldn't have lied...but at least he's happy..." Thought Hinata. "At least that counts for something...Doesn't it?"


	5. Chapter 5

(Hey guys! Well this is it! Just two more chapters, (This one included.) and then were done! I can't go into details about the end, but I think you'll like it! Anyways, enjoy!)

Chapter 5: Hell City

After crossing the trench, Naruto and Konohamaru found themselves walking with proud looks on their faces through a demon infested forest of darkness and death...yeah...Not even one drop of concern...

"What should we and our mighty moustaches do next?!" Said Konohamaru.

"The question Konohamaru is what _can't_we do!" Said Naruto.

"Good point!" Said Konohamaru. Suddenly hundreds of demons were attacking them...from all sides...However to the ego-boosted idiots this was nothing. Naruto went into sage mode and kicked some serious butt. Meanwhile Konohamaru used the rasengan. In no time the demons were gone. Running off with their tails between their legs.

"See we're invincible!" Said Naruto.

"FINALLY!" Said a voice behind them. They turned to see Deidara on his clay bird hovering inches above the ground. Tobi napping in the back. "It took awhile to find you...and now I'm gonna destroy...I mean...Immobilize...yeah immobilize you he he..."

"Tobi want fish-cake...zzzzzz.....Fish cake...zzzzzzz....Whirlpool....zzzzzz..." Said Tobi in his sleep.

"So your saying that your going to defeat us..." Said Naruto. As he and Konohamaru looked at each other. They suddenly both started laughing. "Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!! Listen jr. You caught me and my friend in a good mood so beat it before me and my friend unleash the power of our awesome mustaches."

"You mean these..." Said Deidara pulling the phony mustaches off. revealing that they were just fake..."I thought you had a piece of lettuce stuck to your lips from lunch..."

"They were fake?" Said Naruto.

"OF COURSE THEY WERE FAKE!" Said Deidara. "_This_is what a real mustache looks like!" Deidara pushed and out popped a raggedy looking mustache. (Well, what do you know...Deidara is a guy...)

"Is he a Hyuga?" Asked Konohamaru.

"And NOW I will do what Itachi sent me to do!" Said Deidara.

"Itachi?" Asked Naruto.

"Yeah! He sent me to get you before you find out that he stole the hat!" Said Deidara. Both Naruto and Konohamaru stared at him. thinking that a ninja really shouldn't give away such information..."Umm...Maybe I said too much...Well prepare to die!"

"Almighty Push!"

Deidara was knocked out in an instant...The attacker was Pain...

"Pain! Where's the hat!?" Demanded Naruto.

"Such insolence..." In an instant both Naruto and Konohamaru were knocked out. "Deidara...you never did learn how to handle precious cargo..."

Naruto woke a few hours later...He was in a dark place. At first he thought it was the Nine-tails chamber...but it wasn't..."Were am I?" He looked over to see Konohamaru unconscious and chained to the wall spread-eagle. "Konohamaru! Wake up! Konohamaru!" But he didn't wake. He looked at himself he was chained in the same fashion. He pulled and pulled the chains didn't break.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..." Said Pain's voice. He was using the ventriloquist jutsu. "Look above you..."Naruto looked up. Their was a type of device above them aimed at Konohamaru and him..."That is a petrifier Machine. Break those chains and it will turn you into a living stone. Remember that outbreak of Digimon brought on by the balances...Well they made the perfect test subjects for this machine."

"But Digimon are peaceful creatures! How could you do this!?" Demanded Naruto.

"They, like you, are necessary for peace." Answered Pain.

"I don't buy that!" Said Naruto.

"Well your entitled to believe what you want..." Pain said. "I'll return for you later..."

"COME BACK HERE" Naruto demanded. However Pain just walked out. "DAMN IT!"

Naruto thought...and thought...but there was no way out of this situation...After a wile Konohamaru woke..."Were am I?" He asked. Naruto explained what Pain told him. "Umm boss I don't think there's a way out of this situation..."

"I Know...Maybe what everyone said about is true..." Said Naruto.

"You mean that we're attractive?" Said Konohamaru.

"No Konohamaru. That we're just a couple of kids in way over their heads...Doomed from the start. We failed...let everyone down..."

"Hell City..." Said Konohamaru.

"Yeah we never even made it to Hell City..." Said Naruto.

"Hell City..." Said Konohamaru.

"Yeah the place we never got to..." Said Naruto

"Hell City..." Said Konohamaru

"Ok, now your just bumming me out." Said Naruto.

"No! Look at the sign!" Said Konohamaru. There was a sign on the wall...Konohamaru read it. "Ayamegakure's reserved hideout for the Akoutsuki! Hell City!"

"We're here! We made it!" Said Naruto. "But if this is Hell City then where's the..." Naruto looked into the room next to them there was the hat sitting on the desk. "The hat! We did make it!"

"Yeah...We did..." Said Konohamaru.

"Konohamaru! Your getting out of here!" Said Naruto.

"Huh! But boss!" Said Konohamaru. "You said yourself that there's no way both of us could get out?!"

"There isn't..." Said Naruto. "I'll use my rasengan shuriken to destroy the machine aiming at you...Your going to get the hat and get out of here..."

"But what will happen to you boss?" Asked Konohamaru.

"Don't worry about that. Just do what you have to..." Said Naruto. Summoning his Sage-chocara he broke the chains and through his rasengan shiriken...however in that second a beam of light hit him and turned Naruto to stone...

"NARUTO!!! Naruto! No! NO NO NO NO NO NO NOOOOO!!!" Yelled Konohamaru..."I can't do this alone!" He started crying. The tears streamed heavy down his face...

Meanwhile the Naruto Fan Club were crying their eyes out. When the guy dressed as pakku said. "Look at the screen!"

"The dog's right! There's the tears of Konohamaru!" Said the Club Captain.

On screen Konohamaru's tears hit the power-cord for the machine...The entire machine broke down in a matter of seconds. The stone then melted off of Naruto...Off screen the Fan Club members cheered...On screen Naruto looked around dumbfounded, wile Konohamaru cried his eyes out for different reasons hugging and squeezing Naruto's waist..."Boss your ok! I thought you were dead!!!

"Konohamaru? I'm...Alive?" Said Naruto. Not cairing how it happened he gave Konohamaru a seirious look. "Let's get that hat!"

"*Sniff* Right boss!" Said Konohamaru. And the two of them grabbed the hat. However at that moment Pain came back.

"What is this!?" He said looking down at them. But at that moment the digimon statues melted. Staring at Pain with furious eyes.

A Doramon looked at him with furious eyes it's fox-like tail swishing back and forth. "GET HIM!!! Arctic Circle!!!" He said blasting his main attack at him. And all the Digimon attacked. Wile this was happening Naruto and Konohamaru snuck out.

"Do we still got that scroll?" Asked Naruto.

"Yup!" Said Konohamaru he tried to give it to Naruto but it fell on the ground rolled open and disappeared in a puff of smoke...

"That's great Konohamaru! How will we get to the Leaf Village now?!" Said Naruto.

"I'll get you there!" Said a voice. Naruto and Konohamaru both looked up. It was Magnadramon! And judging the pink bandanna wrapped around one of her horns, it was Ucha's familiar. "I've been looking all over for you!"

"Magnadramon! Where's Ucha?" Asked Naruto.

"Still under Itachi's control! That's why I set out to look for you!" Answered the giant pink dragon.

"Well What are we waiting for?!" Asked Naruto. "Let's GO! Next stop the Hidden Leaf Village!"


	6. Chapter 6

(Well this is it. I want to thank everyone who took the time to read this. And I think I'll start on some other parodies. But on the whole OS concept I'm working on a Danny Phantom story...PS. Please forgive my sloppy work on the first and second chapter.)

Chapter 6: The True Power of a Ninja

Kisame was watching the Hyuga carriage pull into the house of the Hokage from a nearby tree when Itachi appeared.

"Hey Itachi! You gonna watch the show?" Asked Kisame.

"Yes...Not, however, for the reasons you are...I need to make sure everything goes according to plan." Said Itachi.

Meanwhile Hiyashi Hyuga steped out of the carrage. "Hinata stay here..."

"Father they're gonna be here! I know it! I have faith in Naruto!" Said Hinata.

"You may have all the faith in the world in him." Said Hiyashi. "But that does not change the fact they refused to show up, on time, with the hat in tou!"

"But..." Said Hinata.

"No buts!" Said Hiyashi. "It's time to destroy that Tsunade for putting my clan in such danger. Former Hokage or not!"

"Oh Naruto were are you..." Said Hinata.

They walked in and there stood the statue of Tsunade.

"Tsunade! Your time is up! There is nothing I can do..."

But Hinata cut in. "Except give Naruto and Konohamaru a little more time!"

"Except give Naruto and Konohamaru a little more ti-ti. HINATA! I'll not have you stalling this execution!" Said Hiyashi

"You think that I'm stalling?" Said Hinata. "I'm not stalling."

"Yes you are!" Said Hiyashi.

"No I'm not..." Said Hinata.

"Yes you are. Your doing it right now." Said Hiyashi.

"No I'm not." Said Hinata

"YES YOU ARE!" Said Hiyashi.

"Stalling?" Asked Hinata

"STALLING!" Yelled Hiyashi

"Staaaaallllliiiinnnnggg...." Pondered Hinata fakingly.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Konohamaru were on their way to the Hidden Leaf. Flying on Magnadramon and closing in fast.

"We're almost there!" Said Naruto. "Just a little farther." Suddenly a sudden explosion knocked both Naruto and Konohamaru off Magnadramon.

"OH NO!" Yelled Magnadramon as she took a nose-dive in order to catch them. She did but the moment she was able to fly up another explosion hit her tail.

"Were are they attacking from?!" Asked Konohamaru.

"Look!" Said Naruto pointing to a strange bird flying overhead. "It's Deidara!"

"Don't worry" Said Magnadramon. "I'll get him. It's an easy shot! Fire Tornado!" A sudden burst of swirling blue fire came out of her mouth. There was another explosion and Deidara fell from the sky...

"That should Finnish him..." Said Konohamaru.

"Still we should get back just in case..." Said Naruto.

"Yes. Let's go." Said Magnadramon.

They picked up speed and in no time they were flying over the hidden leaf. Meanwhile, Hinata was still buying them time. But it wouldn't last long.

"So...you...think...that I'm.........Stalling" Said Hinata.

"WHAT AM I IN CRAZY TOWN!" Yelled Hiyashi. "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!!! Hinata! Go wait in the carrage!"

"But!" Pleaded Hinata.

"NOW!!!" Demanded Hiyashi.

Hiyashi then locked her out of the room...

"NO! NO NO NO NO!" Screamed Hinata as she pounded on the door! "Naruto! Please hurry!"

Meanwhile, Naruto and Konohamaru were floating above the Leaf Village.

"There you go guys. The Leaf Village is right below." Said Magnadramon.

"We're never gonna fly down in time." Said Naruto.

"Who said anything about flying..." Said Magnadramon. Then she picked them up of her back and put them about three feet from her mouth. "Take one of my scales off, and hold it between me and you."

"What for?" Asked Konohamaru.

"To guard you from my flame of course." She said "Unless you want to get burned ro ash."

"No...but won't it hurt?" Asked Konohamaru holding the hat tightly like it was teddy.

"Not at all!" Said Magnadramon. "It'll just grow back right away."

"No I meant slamming into the ground like a meteor." Said Konohamaru.

"Don't worry, just put the scale between you and the ground before you land." Answered Magnadramon.

"Ok..." Said Naruto as he pulled up a scale as big as a rowboat. "We'll just have to trust you..."

"Ready?" Asked Magnadramon.

"Ready..." Said Both Naruto and Konohamaru at the same time."

"Egnition in 10,"

Meanwhile Back in the House of the Hokage Hiyashi Hyuga was getting ready to shatter the statue of Tsunade. "And now regretfully...it's time..."

"No!" Said Hinata listening at the door.

(Magnadramon.) "9, 8, 7,"

"for you..." Said Hiyashi.

"NO!" Said Hinata

(Magnadramon.) "6, 5, 4,"

"...to DIE!" Said Hiyashi.

"NOOO!!!" Said Hinata now banging on the door.

(Magnadramon.) "3, 2, 1, Fire Tornado!" And they were off blazing toward the window of the Hokage office window. At that very moment Hiyashi charged at the Statue of the former Hokage. Right at the moment he was about to hit Naruto and Konohamaru came bursting in, and knocked Hiyashi Hyuga right through the door that was keeping Hinata out. "Did w make it?" Asked Konohamaru.

Hiyashi got up to see his hat which landed right in front of him. "MY HAT!" He used a jutsu on it to see if it's been read. "And no ones put it on! My clan secrets are safe!!!"

Hinata came running in. "Naruto! Oh Naruto I knew you could do it!!!" She ran up to him and hugged him.

Naruto blushed. He felt excited for some reason..."Um...Hinata..."

"OH!" She turned red. "...S...sorry..." They both looked away...Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"No reson to apologise..." Said Naruto. "I...just ment you were hugging for too long..." Why was he so jumpy...

"Oh..." Said Hinata still red.

Konohamaru watched this grinning..."He he..."

Then somone started claping...It was Itachi..."Yes well done Nine-Tails..."

"You lose Itachi!" Said Naruto as Itachi waked toward him.

"No I'm afraid you lose..." Said Itachi as he used the Hatsugi hand sign. Suddenly everyone but Naruto, who was able to protect himself and Konohamaru, had a control hat including Hinata...At that moment every ninja in the Leaf Village came in blank looks on their faces. Posed for attack.

"You see I won..." Said Itachi.

"He he pretty good Itachi. These hats are working for themselves so they'll keep working for you even if they kill you." Said Kisame as he jumped into the window...

"Naruto...What happened." Asked Konohamaru.

"Itachi cheated." Answered Naruto.

"Cheated how insolent...Young lady get rid of these two. But don't Kill the Nine-tails! Just make sure he can't fight back." He said as he directed Hinata to attack...Her hands blazed with chacara...

"Hinata! Snap out of it! It's me!" Yelled Naruto.

"She can't hear you. And no one can rescue you..." Itachi said.

"Please! Hinata! Remember me! It's me..." Said Naruto. Hinata was pulled her hand back ready to strike..."...Naruto..." And right before it was going to hit her hand stopped inches from Naruto's face...

"N...a....ru....to...." She said. Tears streaming from her fogged over eyes.

"Hinata...Hinata you can hear me! It's me Naruto!" Said Naruto.

"Imposable!" Said Itachi. Not even the Hokage had the strength to resist! And this girl could!"

"Sasuke...couldn't...but he..." Then something came to Naruto...Something he never even considered. "You must really care about me don't you Hinata?"

"R..run...Na...ru...to..." Said Hinata, unable to look at Naruto's face. "I can't...control...my body...Run...before I...hurt...you..."

"Not a chance! I won't leave you or anyone else here!" Said Naruto.

"Don't...give...up...I kn" She cut off and grabbed her head as though she were in pain. (=T-T= Poor Hinata!!!)

"HINATA! Don't give in! Don't give up ether! You can beat this!!!" Said Naruto. Before he knew it he had his arms around her in a strong embrace. "Don't...Don't give up..."

"I...don't know...if I'm strong...enough..." Said Hinata "But...I....won't...give...up..."

"Don't worry...I won't give up ether." Said Naruto as he gently pressed his lips against hers...The hat she was that controlled her fell off and she flung her arms around his neck and red faced kissed him back passionately...

"Umm guys..." Said Konohamaru. But they ignored him. "Guys..." Still too busy..."GUYS!!!"

They broke apart Hinata on the verge of fainting, but Naruto held her up. However; full attention was now on Konohamaru."Um not that I'm not happy that you two you know got together and all, but aren't you forgetting I don't know...The endless parade of loved ones tuned zombie about to attack us!!!"

"Oh yeah..." Said Naruto still holding up poor half-conscious Hinata who will probably never turn her natural color ever again. "Hinata what should we do?"

"W-w-why ask me..." She said still a little love-struck. (Undertatement....)

"Well what was it that made the hat fall off." Asked Naruto.

"All I remember is feeling RRRREEEAAALLLYYY happy." She said all red and punch-drunk...

"That's it!" Said Naruto. "Great emotion!"

"But how will you get them to go back! You can't kiss them all!" Said Konohamaru.

"What makes you really happy Konohamaru?" Asked Naruto.

"Let's see...Learning new jutsu from you, kicking bad guy's butts, going to rock concerts..." Konohamaru was cut off by Naruto.

"THAT'S IT!" Said Naruto.

"Excuse me..." Said Itachi. "But do you really think that a concert will save you? You never had a chance to defeat me, fool and you know why?"

"Because you cheated..." Said Naruto.

"No you idiot. Not because I cheated...Because I'm a genius, and your just a kid...A foolish kid." Said Itachi.

"I guess your right Itachi...I am just a kid..." Admitted Naruto.

"Of course I'm right now..." Said Itachi but Naruto cut him off.

"And if I learned anything during the last 6 days 7 minute 27 and 1/2 seconds it's that you are who you are."

"That's right, alright Hiyashi time to..." Itachi said but Naruto cut him off again.

"And no amount of Hyuga Maturing Jutsu..." Naruto rose a hand to Hinata who looked down in shame of lying. "Or Hokage promotion..." He rose his hand tward the ice statue of Tsunade. "Can make me anything more then what I really am inside...A kid."

"That's nice now get back against the wall..." Said Itachi.

"BUT THAT'S OK!" Said Naruto in a kunai tuned microphone...

"Huh what's going on here?" Said Itachi.

"Because I did everything they said a kid couldn't do! I made it to Hell City, and I beat Pain, and I rode Magnadramon, and I brought the hat back!!!" Said Naruto.

"Ok that's enough!" But before Itachi could say anything else fog surounded them. a spot-light was on Naruto."*Cough cough.* What's going on here?"

"So yah, I'm a kid! But I'm also a wingnut, and a goofball, and a KNUCKLEHEAD-MIC-SPAZATRON!!! But most of all I'm!" Said Naruto.

"Ok settle down..." Said Itachi.

"I'm" Said Naruto.

"Hay, said take it easy!" Said Itachi backing up. This was unlike anything he had ever seen...

"I'M!!!" Said Naruto.

"WHAT THE $%&#" Screamed Itachi!

_**"I'M A FIGHTING DREAMER!!! ROCK!!!"**_Sang Naruto, and he exploded with chacara as he transformed into what I call his Rocker-mode. (He even wears sunglasses.) Itachi went flying and hit the office wall...

_"**Your All fighting dreamers!! ROCK!!! Were all fighting dreamers!! ROCK!!! Fighting, fighting, fighting, dreamers!! ROCK!!" **_

He pulled out a kunai on every finger.

**_"Put your kunai away that's what I hear them say when I want to go and train! I say no-way!! NO FRIKIN WAY!!!"_**

Konohamaru tuned into his black bikini sexy jutsu form...With fish net tights and black high heeled boots...

**_"I'm a kid ya say!! When you say I'm a kid I say, 'say it again', and then I say 'thanks!! Thank you very much!!! _**

**_So if your thinking that you'd like to be like me! Go ahead and try the kid inside will set you free!!! Hubbly gibbly zubbly bubbly hubbly gibbly zibbly bumm!_**

**_I'm a fighting dreamer!! ROCK!!!"_**

Meanwhile Itachi woke up he saw what was happening. So far the song had done nothing. "He's a fool! doesn't he realize I'm in control!!! Seize him!" They all moved in for the attack. bit then Konohamaru screamed "NARUTO!! DO A GUITAR SOLO!!!"

Then Naruto exploded again this time he had a guitar...And it appeared as if he were floating upward...Itachi and Tsunade, watching this through the ice, fallowed him with their eyes.

"WOOHOO!!!" Cheered Konohamaru. Hinata next to him was looking at him in disbelief.

Naruto played and played with all his soul! Suddenly all the hats started falling off.

"What?" Said Itachi watching another hat drop. "NO!!!"

One after another the hats fell off.

Sasuke's..."Huh?"

TenTen's..."Oh!"

Anemine's..."Nani?"

Hikari's..."Auu!!"

Sakura's..."Cha!!!"

Ucha's "Nya?"

Soon everyone in the leaf village was hat-less and rocking out to the music.

"This song is too powerfull!" Said Itachi..."The hat's can't handle it!! Kisame! DO SOMETHING!!!"

"Sorry little busy..." He said as Akita, Ucha's sister, carried him away saying. "Finally!! He's mine!! All MINE!!!..."

"I'd better get out of here..." Said Itachi. But then Hikari, Anemine, and Ucha flew in front of him. In balance forms, and everything.

"Were do you think _your _going?" Asked Ucha...

"I promise I'll be gentle." Said Anemine

"I won't" Said Hikari.

.................

Later Ruka Tenturanoiske came along in her balance form holding Itachi in special handcuffs. Even the greatest defiler couldn't escape..."I'm taking you to the darkest part of the spirit world were you can think about what you've done!"

"No! Let go!" Begged Itachi.

"Squirm, worm, squirm. Mwahahahahaha! I love my job." Said Ruka.

Meanwhile, in the House of the Hokage.

"Hinata...I must say I was wrong your faith in Naruto was an admirable trait." Said Hiyashi. "I think you'll be a fine leader someday."

"Thanks father..." Said Hinata blushing out of embarrassment.

"Now let's go." Said Hiyashi.

"Father aren't forgetting something?..." Said Hinata.

"Oh yeah Tsunade...I forgot to unfreeze you..." He used a hand sign, and Tsunade unfroze.

"Tsunade I..." Hiyashi started but Tsunade interupted. "Don't talk to me...Naruto? Where are you?"

"I'm up here..." She looked up and saw Naruto hanging from the ceiling on almost invisible string.

"I'll get him" Said Konohamaru still in his sexy jutsu form. He let Naruto down with his kunai.

"Get out of that form!!!" Said Hikari and Ucha at the same time both pounding Konohamaru in the head...

"HEY!!!" Said Konohamaru returning to normal. "That hurt!"

"Well that's what you get." Said Ucha. "I get enough of that from Naruto I don't need you doing it too!!!"

"Fine..." Said Konohamaru.

Naruto got up after falling on his butt. He was already back to normal.

"Naruto! Come here..." Said Tsunade. He did as he was told. "Naruto...I'm sorry I ever doubted you...Can you ever forgive me?..."

"Of course Lady Tsunade..." Said Naruto.

"And now..." Continued Tsunade, but Naruto interrupted her.

"Before you say anything, there's someone I want to talk to first." Said Naruto, and he waled up to Hinata. "Hey you know..." He blushed..."Perhaps we can go...you know...get some ramen sometime..."

Hinata turned red, but calmly replied. "I'd love to."

"WOOHOO!!!" Said Naruto. "OK Tsunade go ahead."

"Like I was saying Sasuke come here..." Sasuke came over to Tsunade. "I think we all know who the title of Hokage belongs to."

"I couldn't agree with you more." Said Sasuke.

"Wait! Before anyone says anything! There's something I have to say first!" Said Naruto.

"What could you possably have to say?..." Said Sasuke. "Unless you don't want to be Hokage...

"ARE YOU KIDDING?!! I was just gonna tell you your fly was down!!!" Said Naruto. "HOKAGE!!! THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY OF MY LIFE!!!!

THE END

...Epilogue...

Meanwhile in the theater. The Naruto Fan Club was watching the credits until it ended. When the cleaning crew came along. "Sorry folks you have to leave."

"Say that again!!!" Said the leader of the Fan Club threateningly.

"You have to leave." Said the worker.

"......O.k." Said the Leader of the fan club. They left without another word...

(So that's it! I hope you liked it! took me a while but please revew!)


End file.
